nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops III
Call of Duty: Black Ops III (commonly referred to as Black Ops 3, CoD BO3, BO3, or Call of Duty 12) is a first-person shooter and partly a top-down game, being the twelfth Call of Duty game in the main franchise and was produced by multiple companies, Treyarch producing the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions, and Beenox and Mercenary Technology producing the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. It was released on November 6, 2015. This is the fourth game in the Black Ops series, following after Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Seventh Generation Also known as "Last Gen" or "Old Gen," this version of Call of Duty: Black Ops III, developed by Beenox and Mercenary Technology under Treyarch's supervision created the game for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Not taking the idea of Call of Duty: World at War's spin-off, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, this game retains much of the same features as its Eight Generation variant (also known as "Next Gen," "Current Gen," or "New Gen"), however has several major reductions along with some exclusive content, much like Call of Duty: Black Ops on the Wii version and its special content. Exclusive Content Multiplayer * Nine more Multiplayer achievements * All other Multiplayer achievements are ranked a trophy higher/are worth 10 G more Zombies * No Mercy * Crackshot * Packing Early * All other Achievements in Shadows of Evil (except for the main Easter Egg) are ranked a trophy higher/are worth 10 G more * Purchases of Liquid Divinium include bonuses. Reductions General (Last-Gen Consoles) * Campaign is unavailable. * Nightmares mode is unavailable. * Special Editions are unavailable. * Split-screen is unavailable. * Requires internet to play, even the player chooses to play local. * Theater Mode is unavailable. * Multiplayer Beta is unavailable. *The intro cutscene does not show the Treyarch Logo, it cuts straight to Activision. *The loading screen is 4-quartered circles instead of the Treyarch logo. *Paintshop is unavailable. *Player's lower body is not visible. *Zombies main menu character will always be Jack Vincent and it does not change. *Newton's Cookbook is unavailable. *The Giant and Awakening are the only DLC's available. *Animations in Dr. Monty's factory is slightly different. **Instead of the animation spinning, it will close and pictures will appear in front of labels on top. **The tube that sucks the GobbleGums away is not used. *The Perk-a-Cola jingles will always play the Shadows of Evil version in any zombie map. *The Zombified Richtofen jumpscare Easter Egg on Shadows of Evil is missing. *Dead Ops Arcade II: Cyber's Avenging is unavailable. *Gibbing animations is only reduced to decapitations. (Zombies Only) *Nuk3town is unavailable. *Emblem Editor is unavailable. * Zombies Zombies mode returns to Black Ops III. It features Shadows of Evil. The gameplay has been largely enhanced, with the Sliding ability replacing the traditional "Dolphin Dive" ability. The Zombie limit has been increased, also having players endure three hits to go down instead of two. Weapons from the Black Ops III era are used, with very few recurring weapons, such as the PPSh-41 and the M1927. Gobblegums are also introduced to help players in ways, such as spawning power-ups or getting them perks. The map Dead Ops Arcade II: Cyber's Avenging can be unlocked though Campaign by going to the Safe House, using the Data Vault Computer in Player's room, and selecting the top-left icon, which would open up the map. After an update, this map can be accessed though the Zombies menu. More maps may be purchased via DLC or pre-ordering the Hardened, Juggernog, or Digital Deluxe Editions. The Hardened/Juggernog/Digital Deluxe Editions include The Giant, Awakening includes Der Eisendrache, Eclipse includes Zetsubou No Shima, Descent includes Gorod Krovi, and Salvation includes Revelations. The Giant may be also bought as a separate DLC. The Hardened, Juggernog, and Digital Deluxe Editions, as well as the Eclispe, Descent, and Salvation DLC's are not included in Seventh-Generation Consoles. Maps Shadows of Evil Shadows of Evil continues the ABT (A Better Tomorrow) Zombies Storyline, after the events of Origins, where the Original Characters escape through the portal. At this time, the events of Mob of the Dead take place, where four prisoners attempt to escape Alcatraz Island. This map features weapons from the Black Ops III campaign and multiplayer, as well as some other exclusive weapons. The Bloodhound is the starting pistol of this map, and there are seven Perk-a-Colas, which are three of the four original (Quick Revive, Juggernog, and Speed Cola), Double Tap II, Stamin-Up, and Mule Kick, as well as Widow's Wine being introduced. Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap II spawn randomly each game. Pack-a-Punch is unlocked after completing all the Rituals and placing all the Gateworms in each of the pedestals in the Rift. Similar to Afterlife mode from Mob of the Dead, Beast mode is introduced and is used to power things up around the map, as well as opening up areas of the map, and being a major part of the map's Easter Egg. Also like the Dig Sites from Origins, Harvest Pods are used to find parts, weapons, power-ups, and enemies inside them. Buildables return, and the map's main Wonder Weapon is the Apothicon Servant, as well as the Apothicon Sword being a Specialist Wonder Weapon and Li'l Arnie being a Tactical Wonder Weapon, replacing the Monkey Bomb. The Power-Ups remain the same as Origins. Margwas are the map's major Zombie Boss, while Insanity Elementals being the minor Zombie Boss, Parasites being the secondary zombies, Keepers being the Ritual bosses, and Shadow Man being the map's Easter Egg boss. The RK5 replaces the Bloodhound after completing the "A Better Tomorrow" achievement. The Giant The Giant continues the ABT Zombies Storyline, after the events of Shadows of Evil and Mob of the Dead, where Richtofen steals the Summoning Key from the Shadow Man and "The Cycle is Broken" or "The Cycle Continues." This map features weapons from Black Ops III, with the MR6 being the starting pistol of the map. There are seven Perk-a-Colas, which are three of the four original (Quick Revive, Juggernog, & Speed Cola), Double Tap II, Stamin-Up, Deadshot Daiquiri, and Mule Kick. Stamin-Up and Deadshot Daiquiri can only be obtained through the Giant Head Easter Egg or Random Perk Bottle Power-Up. All other Perk-a-Colas spawn randomly each game. Many other features (teleporters, Power, and utility locations) of the map are the same as Der Riese, as this map is the same (taking place in the Der Riese facility) in the alternate timeline. Gobblegums can be used on this map and a special pistol, the Annihilator, can be obtained at the end of the Fly Trap Easter Egg. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 returns as the map's main Wonder Weapon, with Monkey Bombs returning as well. The Power-Ups remain the same as Origins, and Hellhounds return as the map's Zombie Bosses. The RK5 replaces the MR6 after completing the "A Better Tomorrow" achievement. Dead Ops Arcade II: Cyber's Avenging Dead Ops Arcade II: Cyber's Avenging continues/concludes (TBA) the DO (Dead Ops) Zombies Storyline, after the events of Dead Ops Arcade, where the four gunmen succeed in killing the Cosmic Silverback. This map has many features returning from Dead Ops Arcade. The controls and attacks remain the same and this time, the BRM is the map's standard weapon. Some Power-Ups return as their Black Ops III variants, which are the Gems, Bonus Points/Blood Money, Chicken, Barrel, Electric Orb, Death Machine, Boots, Ray Gun, Lightning Bolt, Nuke, Tank, Helicopter, Monkey Bomb, and Turret. New Power-Ups are War Machine, BlackCell, Boxing Gloves, First Person, KRM-262, Saw, Purifier, Umbrella, Skull, Vortex, R.A.P.S., ATV, Skeleton, Robot, Missile Launcher, Grenade Turret, and Ammo Box. New areas are the Treasure Horde, Chicken Farm, Mystical Armory, Nuke Armory, Church, and Hanger. The rest of the gameplay is similar to the previous version (going to different areas), with the Cyber Silverback as the map's main boss, with several secondary enemies, which are Bulls, Shadow Boogies, Napalm Zombies, Skeletons, Insanity Elementals, Parasites, Margwas, Hellhounds, and Red & Deads. Der Eisendrahche Zetsubou No Shima Gorod Krovi Revelations Category:Games